Harry
Harry is a contestant from Survivor: Guatemala, Survivor: Marquesas and Survivor: India. Survivor: Guatemala Harry began Survivor: Guatemala on the blue Yaxhá tribe. Xavier and Jay were put in the minority early on, with Xavier being voted out when the tribe lost the first immunity challenge. His larger alliance then split up, with Harry banding with Tully and Jasmin and sending Tim home. At the tribe switch, Harry remained on Yaxhá along with original members Karina and Kurtis. Knowing that there was a three-three tie in alliances, Harry decided to avoid being eliminated and flipped with the other alliance of Harry Amelia, Nick and Danny to vote out Kurtis. The tribe then won the remaining two immunity challenges. The tribes merged and Harry let the majority alliance vote each other out. This led to the eliminations of Aaron, Eileen and Danny. Harry stuck with his post-switch Yaxhá alliance and sent home Jasmin at their next tribal. At the Final Six vote, the alliance told Harry to vote for Karina. However, they turned on him and made Harry the fourth member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, he voted for Nick to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Survivor: Marquesas For trying to better his position in the game in his first season, Harry competed in Survivor: Marquesas originally on the yellow Maraamu tribe. Early on, he made an alliance with Eileen, Shawna and Harriet. At the tribes first losses, the alliance of four voted together and sent home Zach, Arthur and Clara. Maraamu then went on an immunity streak and did not have to vote another person out. At the tribe switch, Harry moved to the blue Rotu tribe along with original members Belle and Harriet. At the Double Tribal Council, Harry and the Maraamu women voted for Aaron, but they were in the minority when Belle was voted out instead. To cover himself at the next vote, he and the rest of the tribe unanimously voted out his other ally, Harriet. At the merge, Harry was reunited with his alliance of Shawna and Eileen. At the first two votes, the majority Rotu alliance blindsided their untrustworthy allies of Kurtis and Quentin before voting out Shawna. Harry and Eileen then took control of the game by making Rotu turn on each other. Together, they sent home Aaron, Scott and Jade. When Harry won the final individual immunity challenge, he brought along his trusted ally, Eileen and made Emma the final member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, Harry's more assured strategic and social game was appreciated by the castaways. The jury felt that although his game was not perfect, Harry was the most deserving of the win. In the end, Harry was given the title of Sole Survivor, earning five of seven jury votes from Kurtis, Aaron, Scott, Jade and Emma. Voting History Survivor: India Harry, along with the former Sole Survivors then competed in Survivor: India and he was originally placed on the purple Vishnu tribe. He formed an alliance early on with Karleigh, Katie, Grayson and Cecilia. At the first loss, the alliance came together and voted out Natalia before the tribe unanimously sent home Joe. At the tribe dissolve, Harry was placed on the green Shiva tribe along with his original members Jon, Hunter, Katie and Karleigh. At the tribes first loss, Harry stuck with the majority of the tribe in voting out Jon. However, the Australian Outback alliance decided they should be in control and Harry was placed on the outs. When the tribe lost two more immunity challenges, Harry voted for Aisha and Karleigh. Harry was voted out when the Australian Outback alliance believed he was too much of an outsider in the numbers. Voting History Trivia *Harry was the only female member of the original Yaxhá tribe to be a member of the jury. *Harry is one of 10 castaways to improve on their original placement during Survivor: Marquesas. The others being Eileen, Emma, Belle, Scott, Aaron, Shawna, Quentin, Kurtis and Clara. *Harry is the highest ranking member of the Maraamu tribe. *Anytime that Harry received a vote during Marquesas or India, one of them was from the person he voted for. Category:Survivor: Guatemala Castaways Category:Survivor: Marquesas Castaways Category:Survivor: India Castaways